cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Connor
Keith Connor is English Professional Wrestler who currently is employed by NESE. The CAW was created by Inspector Shetty/King Patch. Early Life Normal kid, normal background. Lost a fight at school. Wanted revenge. All karate/self defense classes turned him away. Went to a wrestling school (cause at the time he thought it was real). Trained by "Lightning" Mike Quackenbush. It was during his training that he met up with his tag team partner, Gordon Chan. New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2010- Initial Run Keith Connor was signed to NESE on the 2nd February. He and Chan were thrown together as a tag team called The Fallen. They would make their debut against Linkara and Deadpool, for the World Tag Team Championship, but would come up short in the attempt. Connor's next match would see him square off against Zac Efron, Nick Hogan and Jack Black in a no.1 contenders match for the Tag Team Championships. Connor would eliminate Jack Black, but would be defeated by Zac Efron when it came down to the final 2. Keith Connor would be successful in his next match, against Chuck Taylor and Nick Hogan. At Brooklyn Rage, Connor and Chan would take part in the Battle Royal to determine no.1 contenders at Blackest Night. Connor would the first eliminated in the match, while Tag Partner Chan was last eliminated. After Brooklyn Rage, Connor would shock the NESE auidence, by pulling a roll up on Nostalgia Critic and becoming 3I Champion in a impromtu match set by the Crock as punishment for Nostalgia Critic getting invloved in more than one match. Connor would then defeat Christian Bale to successfully retain his championship. Connor would then referee a match between Human Tornado and Chuck Taylor, with the winner getting a 3I Championship shot. Connor would be slow to count, not acknowledge submissions and attack to competitors, dragging the match to a time limit draw. The Crock was upset with this, and gave both Human Tornado and Chuck Taylor title shots at Blackest Night. Connor complained, so the Crock added Gordon Chan to the match to make it "fair". Connor would go in this match the underdog, but would come out the victor. It was around this time that he debuted a new finisher: The Deconmissioned. Heel Turn Connor would appear on Episode 9 with a much more smug attitude, criticizing his opponent Fire Ant. He would then try to talk down the Nostalgia Critic, but would end up on the back end of a Taste The Rainbow Chokeslam. His Heel turn was complete when he attacked Gordon Chan after Chan lost a 3I Championship qualifier. He started calling himself the "The New Deal" afterwards. He would then go on to make a successful defence of his 3I Championship against Data, defeating him with the Deconmissioned. This defence took him past Nostalgia Critic on number of successful defences. He then would ambush Nostalgia Critic on his way out to the ring, making him uncapable of defending his Tag Team Championship. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck Series *Connor would make appearances at Clusterfuck 1. He entered at 19, but was quickly eliminated by Spoony. *Connor was schedule to appear at CAW Clusterfuck 2, but was attacked by Jimmy Hart, who stole his place in the Rumble. Championships & Accomplishments New Era Of Sports Entertainment *3I Championship (1 Time) (Current) New Age Wrestling *Hardcore Championship (1 Time) In Wrestling Finishers *''Sharpshooter'' *''The Deconmissioned (F-U) *End Game (Michinoku Driver) '''Signature Moves' *Armbar *Piledriver *Single Leg Boston Crab *Underhook Suplex *Lariat Theme Music * "O Fortuna"REMIX (NESE) * Bitches by Mindless Self-Indulgence (NESE) * TEAM FIST Theme (Current NESE Theme) Category:NESE Category:Something CAWful CAW